


Near and Far

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near and Far

Jim likes stars. Remote, distanced, they just _are_, and he doesn't have to worry about them. He sits out on the balcony, his breath clouding the cool, damp air, and peers up through the telescope, then pushes it aside and gluts himself on a field of sparkles, with Blair close by to pull him back before he falls, lost in the spangled ink.

The bullet hole in Blair's thigh is star-shaped. Jim strokes the puckered, angry flesh, presses kisses onto it; does everything he can to make Blair feel unmarked, perfect, whole.

Remembers Blair falling, shot, lost.

Kisses him again.


End file.
